Iron armour
The iron armour, also known as the half plate or half plate armor, is a recurring suit of armour in the Dragon Quest series. It is a strong piece of armor made from beaten out iron plates. Characteristics The iron armour consists of a breastplate, pauldrons, and faulds made out of beaten iron plates. The armour is grey with gold edges and the pieces are attached with a series of brown leather belts. In character art, the iron armour often includes a pair of sabatons (boots) made out of iron, as well. It is the standard equipment of castle guards. Because of its weight, its usage is typically restricted to physically stronger characters. It has appeared in every main entry in the series except for Dragon Quest II. Appearances Dragon Quest Half Plate (Iron Armor in later translations) can be bought in Garinham, Kol and Rimuldar for 1000 G. The wearer gains +16 defense when equipped. Due to text restrictions in the Gameboy Color remake of Dragon Quest, Iron Armor was renamed to Iron with a picture of armor beside it. Dragon Quest III The iron armour has a defence bonus of +25. It can be equipped by the Hero, Warriors, and Merchants. It is sold in Khoryv, Asham, Isis, and Portoga for 1,100 gold. It is also dropped by infernal armours. Dragon Quest IV The iron armour has a defence bonus of +30. It can be equipped by the Hero, Ragnar, Kiryl, Meena, and Psaro. Dragon Quest V The iron armour has a defence bonus of +25. It can be equipped by the Hero, Prince Harry, the Hero's son, Tuppence, as well as various monsters. Iron armour can be purchased in Roundbeck in the second generation, Coburg, Fortuna, and Lodestar Harbour for 1,200 gold and sold for 600 gold. Tuppence joins the party with iron armour equipped. Dragon Quest VI Iron armours have a defense bonus of +25 and a style bonus of +19. The Hero, Carver, Nevan, Amos, Terry, and Goowain can equip them. Harmours have a 1/128 chance of dropping one. They can be sold for 900 gold coins and bought for 1,200 gold at Amor, Wellshire, and Ghent. Dragon Quest VII The iron armour has a defence bonus of +30 and a style bonus of +19. It can be equipped by the Hero, Kiefer, and Aishe. It can be bought for 3,300 gold at the Alltrades Arena, Alltrades Abbey in the present, La Bravoure, and El Ciclo. Iron armour can also be won as a prize from the Lucky Panel at the Casino. Dragon Quest VIII The iron armour has a defence bonus of +32 and can be equipped by the Hero and Yangus. It can be purchased in Baccarat for 1,800 gold and sold for 900 gold. One set can be found in a treasure chest on an island west of Maella Abbey, which is accessible once the ship has been acquired. Dragon Quest IX The iron armour serves as the Alchemical basis for the full plate armour and gigasteel armour. Dragon Quest X Comes with a top portion and a bottom portion. Etymology Iron armour's original localized names, half plate and half plate armor, are derived from the armor of the same name from the tabletop game Dungeons & Dragons. The half plate is described as having shaped metal plates which cover most of the wearer's body except for the legs, much like the iron armour in the Dragon Quest series. Other languages Category:Dragon Quest game armor Category:Dragon Quest III armor Category:Dragon Quest IV armor Category:Dragon Quest V armor Category:Dragon Quest VI armor Category:Dragon Quest VII armor Category:Dragon Quest VIII armor Category:Dragon Quest IX armour Category:Dragon Quest X armour Category:Dragon Quest XI armour Category:Dragon Quest Swords: The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors armor Category:Dragon Quest Builders 2 armor